A New Beginning
by Princess Math
Summary: What it would be like if Korra grew up with Mako and Bolin. And how Amon came. Maybe some Makorra.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

This starts out when Korra is in Republic City with her parents. Mako and Bolin are already on the street. Mako is 9, Korra is 8, and Bolin is 7. Enjoy!

Senna and Tonraq were constantly taking Korra for noodles. They were her favorite. And Republic City had the best noodles she had ever tasted.

"Daddy, mommy! Can we go out for ice cream? Please!" Korra begged her parents.

"Alright. We can go for ice cream. But when we get home you go straight to bed!" Senna told her daughter; then picked her up into her arms to tickle her.

All three of them were headed to the ice cream shop just down the street. After they got their ice cream, someone grabbed little Korra by the neck.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" Korra yelped.

"Let her go!" Tonraq screamed. Senna looked at Korra, who was scared to death. Then, the man holding Korra, shot Tonraq.

"I suggest, if you don't want to end up like him, you leave." the man threatened Senna.

"Not without my daughter!" Senna yelled, managing to choke down her tears.

"I think I'll keep her." the man said with a smirk.

"No. Let her go and you can have me. Just don't hurt my daughter. Please." Senna begged the man. She would do anything to make sure Korra was safe. Not just because she's the Avatar, because she was also her daughter.

"I don't think so." Then the man shot Senna. Not once, but three times. Once in the shoulder, once in the stomach, and one right in her heart.

The man turned to Korra. "Now, you darling, are coming with me."

Then suddening a boy jumped for a near by bush. "You let her go! Let her go now!" The boy seemed furious. Then he firebended at the man. He released Korra, and she ran over to the boy hiding behind him.

The man with killed Senna and Tonraq was apparently a non-bender. He fled into the darkness, leaving Korra with the boy.

"Please, please don't hurt me." Korra managed to say through her tears.

The boy bent down beside her. "I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly. He offered her his hand, and she took it.

"I am so very sorry. But it will be okay. Come with me." The boy said to Korra, leading her under a bridge.

"My name is Mako." He tried to smile, but failed. Korra was still crying. She had just witnessed a man kill her parents right in front of her, a boy, who came from no where and saved her, then followed him somewhere she had never been before.

Korra remained silent. She was still in shock over everything that had just happened. She was going through her thoughts when Mako spoke.

"It's okay to be scared. I know what it's like. You just need a friend." He said. Then it was Korra's breaking point. She fell into Mako's arms, crying her life out. She had gotten his shirt all wet. But he didn't mind.

"Shh. It will be okay. It's going to be okay." He said softly as he patted her back. "What's your name?"

She sniffled before her spoke. "Korra. My name is Korra." She tried to smile. Mako hugged her, and she continued to cry.

"I know I barely met you, but your welcome to stay here with my brother and me." He pointed at the boy sleeping under the bridge. "He's Bolin. Very friendly. And tells horrible jokes." Mako snickered. Korra laughed a little too.

"Thank you. I would like that." She smiled, and hugged Mako again. She didn't know it, but she had just met some of the most important people in her life.


	2. Chapter 2

**6 Years Later**

"Oh come on Mako. Are you afraid I'll win?" Korra challenged Mako.

"No way. I'm battling the Avatar. And you wouldn't win either way." Mako hissed.

"Oh really then? Prove it!" Korra said then splashed him with a wave.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin singed. "Tenzin is here! He wants to see you!"

"Ugh. Fine. You get out of it this time City Boy. But next time it's on!" Korra told to Mako, who just shoved it off.

Korra had already mastered water, earth, and was almost done mastering fire. She walked over to Tenzin, her airbending teacher.

"Oh hey Tenzin. What brings you here?" Korra teased.

"You missed training! Again! You can't just blow it off! You know what, I'm having you move into Air Temple Island. Whether you like it or not." Tenzin said angerly.

"No! I'm staying here at the Pro-Bending arena! You can't make me leave!" Korra shouted, but Tenzin was already gone. She knew he would be back later to pick her up, along with what little her had.

Mako, Bolin, and Korra had moved into an appartment after Korra was discovered as the Avatar. Later on they moved in the attic of the Pro-Bending arena where they were a team known as the Fire Ferrets.

Korra walked up to Mako and Bolin, who were both sitting on the couch. "Tenzin is making me leave." Korra sighed. She knew there was nothing she could do about it.

Bolin and Mako both took interest to this, and stood up. "What? You can't leave! You can't! Bolin cried, almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry. It's just over to Air Temple Island. It's not forever." Korra sighed again, knowing this made none of them happy.

"Still. We won't get to see you everyday. Only at practices and when we go out for noodles." Bolin said. Korra smiled. She loved that they went for noodles. It reminded her of the happy times with her parents. And the new memories she made with Mako and Bolin.

Korra went over and hugged Bolin. They were both crying now. Korra was first to speak when the broke apart. "Promise you'll come visit? I'll be stuck with Tenzin even more. I can't handle it by myself!" They both laughed.

"I promise." Bolin said, then hugged her again.

Korra had realized something, then spoke. "Hey, where'd Mako go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mako's POV**

I had left. Neither Korra or Bolin had noticed, but I left. I needed this to sink in. I know it's only to AIr Temple Island but it's more than that. The three of them had lived together for three years. Three long years. They all depended on each other for certain things. A lot had happened in three years. Korra realized she's the Avatar, I mastered firebending along with Korra, Bolin had also mastered earthbending with Korra, but something else happened too. I had began to love Korra. Not like a sister, but more than that. We may have fought, she pushes my nerves, but that's something I love about her. How she never gives up. But now she's leaving us. Leaving _me._

My thoughts were interupted when Korra walked in the gym. I was sitting against the wall, and Korra came and sat next to me.

"Hey," she said softly, "you took off."

"Umm yeah. Sorry about that. I needed to clear my head." But my lie was rediculous. She saw right through it.

"Oh come on." She got back to her pushy self, "You're going to miss me!" She said and smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well yeah. I mean, look at everything happened the past three years. You think you could walk off and I wouldn't care?" I stated jokingly.

We laughed. I haven't laughed like that since before Mom and Dad died. That firebender that killed my parents. Right in front of me. I almost cried, but I didn't want Korra to see. "You know," I started, and she looked at me, "I still think about the day I met you."

Korra's smile slowly left her face. She leaned on my shoulder and spoke softly. "I do too. I think of how Mom and Dad stood up for me. About that evil man. And when you came." She looked into my eyes now. "You saved my life that day."

There was no more holding back. I hugged Korra and for both of us, tears ran down our cheeks. Her arms flung around my neck, my arms around her waist. We both finished crying and let go and stood up.

"I guess this is it. For now. You better come visit, and I will too." She look up at me now. "I'm really going to miss you."

I hugged her. Except this hug was different then our other hugs. It seemed to have all our emotions in it. We had become very close over these three years. So saying goodbye, even when it was across the lake, was hard.

We broke apart, sadly, and Korra spoke. "I should probably go get my stuff." And before I could say anything, she was headed back upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra's POV

I had gotten all my stuff together. The Air Acolytes had already come to get my stuff. Tenzin was waiting for me outside the arena, giving me time to say goodbye. But I didn't want to say goodbye. None of us did.

The three of us stood by the door, and said our goodbyes. Bolin and I wanted to cry, but we mostly laughed. Mako and I had basically said our goodbye downstairs, but he gave me a bear hug, and I head for the door.

As soon as I shut the door, it seemed to open right back up. It was Mako.

"Can I at least walk you out?" he asked shyly.

I smiled. "I'd like that City Boy." And we walked down slowly.

We made it outside and greeted Tenzin.

"Korra. I know this isn't what you want but this is what needs to happen." he turned to Mako. "You and your brother are welcome to visit whenever you like. As long as you aren't distracting her from her practice." Tenzin stated clearly.

Mako gave me one more hug. "I guess I'll see you later." he said looking at the ground.

I smiled and stepped on the boat. Keeping our eyes locked until I couldn't see him anymore. A tear excaped my eye, and I brushed it away, not wanting the family to see me crying.

We stepped off the boat, and I was greeted by Pema, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. "Oohh! Is Korra gonna live on the island with us? Why does she look sad? Can I have some lechee juice? Can I braid your hair?" Ikki shouted a million questions at me and I couldn't understand any of them.

"Ikki be quiet. Come on Korra. I'll show you your room." Jinora said then guided me to my room.

My room wasn't large, yet it was big enough for me. I quietly unpacked all of my things and looked out the window. I had a perfect view of the Pro-Bending arena. I saw a light turn on. I noticed it was the light in the attic Mako turns on every night.

There was a knock on the door. "Korra sweetie. It's time for dinner." It was Pema. I had eaten dinner here before after practice on day. Pema's cooking was amazing. So I rushed out of my room and was ready for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra's POV

After dinner Tenzin pulled me a side.

"You have a training schedule. I will allow you some free time for your friends or whatever you please. As long as you stay out of trouble. I will see you bright and early for training in the morning. Goodnight." Tenzin made it clear, and walked off.

I went to my room and layed down on the bed. This bed was softer than the one in the attic of the arena. _A least now Bolin and Mako won't have to share a bed. One of them can take mine. _I thought to myself.

I thought about the brothers. Bolin and Mako, who I had thought of as my own brothers. We all took care of each other. If one of us was feeling down the others would be right there to cheer up. Mako had insisted he was the one that should get a job, and that Bolin and I should stay and take care of each other. Then one day we were out in a big open field, just practing our bending when we met Toza and he offered us to start a Pro-Bending team. Bolin and I had already jumped to say yes. Mako took some convincing. After we all agreed to train hard, we started a team. The Fire Ferrets.

I looked out the window at the arena. I knew it was getting lat ewhen the light in the attic turned off. Mako and Bolin had gone to bed. Maybe I should too.

I turned over hoping to fall asleep, but my mind drifted to Mako. _Why did it seem so much harder to say goodbye to him then Bolin?_ Mako was always so serious, never wanted to joke. Bolin and I had been the joking ones. But maybe it was because whenever I was sad about Mom and Dad Mako was the one to comfort me. I had nightmares the first month I stayed with them six years ago. I would wake up screaming and Mako would always tell me it would be alright and hugged me. Then I would fall back asleep nightmare free.

I continued to think of Mako and Bolin and I drifted into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mako's POV**

I walked back up to the attic. Sad and disappointed. Korra had left. And I didn't even try to stop her. Maybe Bo and I can go visit her tomorrow. I get to the door of the attic, sigh, and walk inside.

"Hey! I was wondering where you went. Did Korra leave?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure she got there okay. She's fine." I choked out.

"Bro you okay? You don't look so good." Bolin asked curiously.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm going to go to bed. Don't worry." I stated, and left before Bolin could protest.

I went up to bed, and realized Korra wouldn't be sleeping here tonight. I sat down on her bed, which she made before she left. I tried to fall asleep but nothing. I thought about Korra. It's not the end of the world. She's just across the lake. Tenzin said we could come visit whenever. I heard Bolin come in, and pretended to be asleep. I fell asleep shortly after Bolin.

The next morning I woke up to Bolin's snores. I needed to get up anyway. I walked into the kitchen, and started making eggs. Knowing Bolin, he would get up for food any time. I finished making eggs when Bolin got up.

"Hey. It's about time you got up. Here, eat." I moved a plate of eggs toward him, and he dived right in.

"Hey." he started when he finished his eggs, "I think we should go see Korra. Check out the island." I was relieved. I didn't want to seem pushy and mention it but he did.

"Great. Go get ready and we'll head over." I said and Bolin went to go change.

I have never been to Air Temple Island before. We got on the ferry to head over to the island. As soon as we docked I saw flames. Only guessing they were Korra and walked over. Bolin was dragged off by the little kids.

When I reached the fire, I knew it was Korra. She seemed kind of angry at something, and Tenzin even more angry. They yelled back and forth. Korra stormed off, Tenzin looking at the flames.

"Hey Hot Head." I yelled to her smirking.

She turned around, suddenly smiling. "Hey City Boy. Miss me already?" I blushed a little.

"Yeah. And Bolin wanted to come see the island." I stated.

"Thank Spirits you're here. I think Tenzin would've ripped my head off if you weren't here." Korra laughed and looked back at the burned gates.

"Wow. Bad first day." I looked at the gates. "I'm surprised the whole place isn't on fire yet." I said with a smirk, both of us laughing.

"Come on City Boy. I'll show you around." She said, and started guiding me.

We were enjoying the tour when one of Tenzin's kids came over.

"Hey Korra who's this? What's his name? Is he your boyfriend? Why is he so tall? Are you gonna get married and eat clouds with spoons?" she jumped up and down, wanting all her questions answered. I had blushed a little, hoping Korra didn't notice.

"Ikki leave Mako alone. I hear Meelo got lecher juice!" Korra said excitedly and the little girl ran off.

"I'm sorry. Ikki does that to everyone." Korra blushed some.

Before I could say anything a pregnant woman walked over. "Oh hello Korra."

"Oh hey Pema. This is Mako. I'm not sure where Bolin is.." Korra said and her voice died down.

"Nice to meet you. You are welcome to stay for dinner. Both of you." Pema said.

"Oh I don't think we can-" I didn't get to finish.

"Come on Mako!" Korra begged. "Please?" Korra used her puppy dog eyes that she knows I'll give into.

"Okay. We'll stay." I smiled by how excited Korra was. Maybe this won't be too bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Korra's POV

I am a complete idiot. What was I thinking? Setting the gates on fire, making Tenzin turn different shades of red, although it was funny. Then Mako shows up. I didn't know what to do so I walked off hoping he wouldn't see me. I offered him a tour of the island? And Ikki. I'm gonna knock her off her air scooter. Then Pema invites him to dinner? And of course he stays. I mean I want him to stay but-

My thought was interupted by Bolin. "Korra! You've got to save me. Meelo and Ikki won't leave me alone! I've been blasted by air at least seven times!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on Korra. It's time for dinner! You too Bolin!" Jinora said then ran to the table.

We all sat around the table. Tenzin and Pema were on opposite ends, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo sat across from Bolin, Mako, and me. We were all laughing and having a good time when the radio came on and we all went silent.

"Good evening Republic City. This is Amon, leader of the Equalist. I have some annoucements you will all find interesting. To my followers, we are gaining in numbers and weapons everyday. To benders, be prepared. We are not friendly, and will take down anyone who gets in our way. And to the Avatar, I suggest you watch your back. You'll never know when I will be watching. You are weak. And you will lose. Everything."

We sat in silence for a good ten minutes. I was terrified. And everyone can tell. I had no reason to hide it. Tenzin spoke first. "Kids, it's time to go to bed."

They all agreed. They knew something was serious and they should just listen. After they all went to bed and we helped Pema clean up Tenzin came over to me.

"It's going to be all right Korra. Don't worry. I will talk to the Council and Lin first thing in the morning." Tenzin said softly, knowing how terrified I was. I nodded in agreement, not wanting to say anything.

I finished helping Pema clean up. I noticed Bolin fell asleep on the couch, like he always did after eating dinner. "I- I think I'm gonna go to bed. See you in the morning Pema." I studdered out.

Pema hugged me goodnight, but nothing could comfort me. I don't even think Mako can.

"Korra, wait a minute." Mako said gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to be okay?" He seemed to be sincere and worried.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Goodnight." And I walked down to my room. And when I got there, I cried. I was terrified. And I shouldn't be. I'm the Avatar, I can't be afraid of one man who threatens me. Spirits know it's not the first one to. But when listening, I noticed something about him, about his voice. He was the man who killed my parents.


	8. Chapter 8

Mako's POV

I could see it in her eyes how terrified she was the moment Amon said Avatar. And I myself, was equally as scared. I know when we were living on the streets many people threatened to hurt us. But Korra always managed to not let it get to her. The man was familiar, I just can't place from where.

I wanted to talk to her, to make sure she was alright. I started to follow her to her room when Pema stopped to talk to me.

"There's a room down the hall from Korra. You can stay here tonight. But for now go talk to her. Maybe you can calm her down some." I thanked her, and went over to Korra's room.

I knocked gently on the door. I could hear sobbing, which made me worry more. "Korra. Can I please talk to you?" I said as gently as I could. I waited, and she opened the door.

She went over and curled up in her bed. She was hugging her knees and her eyes were puffy. I sat down next to her. "Shh. It's okay Korra. It's going to be okay I promise." I brought her into a hug. I haven't seen her cry like this since her parents died.

"I was so terrified when I heard him." She said sobbing on my shoulder. "Mako," she looked at me, and I knew this wasn't good. "I remember his voice. He's the same man who killed my parents."

Then all her tears burst out. I tried to calm her down, but I knew it wouldn't work. She needed to cry. All those tears she's held in. I cradled her in my arms, letting her cry as much as she wanted to. She stopped crying for a little, and I spoke softly.

"Hey. It's going to be alright. We're going to get this guy. Don't worry. I won't let him hurt you. I can't risk that." I smiled at her. She returned a weak smile. I made her lay down, to try and sleep. I held her hand until her fell asleep.

I quietly slipped my hand out of hers, not wanting to let go though, and tip toed to the door.

"Mako. Don't leave." She said sleeply.

"Alright." I found an extra pillow, and got down on the floor. I leaned back, and Korra took my hand again. And I wasn't letting go this time. I fell asleep shortly after her, holding her hand the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

Bolin's POV

I woke up and walked into the kitchen. Pema was up making breakfast.

"Bolin. Good to see you're awake. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are meditating with Tenzin. He's giving Korra the day off. Would you like some breakfast?" Pema said sweetly.

Woah. Mako isn't up yet. He's always up before me. I wonder why. "Sure I take breakfast!" Then I ate my omelet.

"Thank you Pema. This was delicious." She nodded and I walked out of the kitchen.

Where's Mako? I better go make sure he's okay. But something wasn't right. I opened the door to the room Pema said he was and he wasn't there. I checked all the rooms down the hall and he wasn't in any. Then I made it to Korra's room. I quietly opened the door since she was sleeping.

My jaw dropped. Mako was laying on the floor next to her bed. They were holding hands. A million questions went through my mind. When did he come in? Why is he in here? Why are they holding hands?

I decided to leave it alone, and question him later. No point in waking them up. So I went for a walk around the island. I sat and watched the airbender kids train with Tenzin. It was pretty cool.

I went inside and sat down on the couch. Mako had woken up and walk in the living room.

"Hey bro. You slept a long time." I told him, wondering if he would mention Korra.

"Oh yeah. I was, uh, up late. Sorry." Mako stuttered.

"Oh. Well you better go get breakfast before the kitchen closes." I'll talk to him about Korra in private.

"Yeah." His mind seemed somewhere else. "I'll go do that." And he left.

I don't know what happened last night between Mako and Korra, but I intend to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

Mako's POV

I woke up, still holding Korra's hand. She was sound asleep. I woke her up, and thankfully she wasn't afraid.

"Mako. Do I have to get up now? The morning is evil." She complained, then rolled over facing the window.

I then made her get out of bed. "Come on Korra. We need to get up."

"Alright alright. I'm up now. Leave so I can get dressed." Then she shoved me out of the room.

I chuckled. I left her room and ran into Bolin, not knowing if he saw me come out of her room. We had a quick talk then I went off to have breakfast. I wasn't paying attention until Pema started talking to me.

"So I'm guessing your talk with Korra went well last night, since you stayed in her room."

"Yeah it was okay. She was upset for a while. I tried to leave when she fell asleep but she wanted me to stay. I held her hand in case she got scared in the middle of the night." I said honestly, no point in lying.

Pema nodded. "She's really lucky you know. To have such great friends. Mainly you. You have helped her non-stop since you found her that night six years ago. If you ever need anything, just ask."

I didn't know what to say. I had never really thought about all of that. I had never realized how much Korra needed me. And how much I need her. "Thank you, Pema." and I left the kitchen.

I walked out and Bolin came up to me. "We need to talk." He was very serious, I wasn't sure why. We went in the room where Pema had told me to sleep, (though it didn't happen) and Bolin shut the door.

"What is it Bo?" I asked, curiously.

"Why were you in Korra's room last night?" He was serious, and it wasn't really a question, more of a demand of what happened.

"Wh- What? What do you mean?" I stuttered out.

"Well I went in Korra's room earlier and you were sleeping on the floor. Holding her hand. Care to explain? Bolin asked impatiently.

I sighed. He was gonna find out anyway, so I might as well tell him. "Korra was scared. She ran off to her room last night crying. I went to comfort her. When I thought she was asleep I tried to leave. She wasn't asleep and asked me to stay. I held her hand in case she got scared in the middle of the night. That's it. Nothing happened."

There was a moment of silence, and thankfully Bolin didn't look as angry. I broke the silence.

"Amon is the man who killed Korra's parents. She recognized his voice. And later on I did too." I said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume-"

"It's fine. Are we cool?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah. Let's go check on her." He said. I nodded in agreement.

Before we left Bolin grabbed my shoulder back.

"I know you like her. Don't lie. I see the way you look at her, or when she's in trouble. And she likes you." He paused. "So don't screw it up." I blushed, and he laughed.

I wasn't sure to believe what he said. There's no way Korra likes me. And how could he tell I like her? Was it that clear? I just headed back to the living room, waiting for Korra.

When I saw her, she seemed happy. Not a forced happy, but actually happy. Then she smiled at me. Not a regular smile, but a smile just for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Korra's POV

Our smile seemed to last forever. That is, until Tenzin came in.

"Good. You're awake. Now, I have talked to Lin and the Council, and we're sending people to watch the Equalist." Tenzin said.

"Well who are you sending?" I asked. I need to know who's going to be watch that man.

"Some of Lin's officers." He stated, but it wasn't good enough.

"No." I said clearly. Everyone had stopped to look at me.

"What do you mean no? It's not your choice Korra." Tenzin was getting annoyed.

"You really think it's a good idea to send a whole bunch of men to pretend to be Equalist? Because a group of people looking around suspiciously won't get noticed. They're planning something. We need to be careful." I stated, knowing all eyes were on me.

Tenzin sighed, knowing I wasn't going to give up. "Then what to you suggest we do?"

I sighed, knowing what I had to do. "Let me follow them. They are having a rally and I'll find a way in just please let me go."

"No Korra. It is too dangerous to do alone. You could get hurt." Tenzin said.

Before I could say anything Mako got up and stood next to me. "I'll go with her. She won't be alone and if anything goes wrong we'll leave. You have my word." I smiled, because I knew Tenzin would say yes, and because Mako defended me.

Tenzin sighed. "Alright. You can go. When is the rally?"

"Tomorrow." Tenzin nodded.

The three of us (Tenzin, Korra, and Mako) spent the rest of the day finding out where the rally was, and how to get in. It wasn't going to be easy, but I am not going to let Amon win again.


	12. Chapter 12

Korra's POV

It was only about an hour until we had to go to the rally. I was quite nervous, but also furious at the same time. I was going to get the man that killed my parents. And Mako would be with me. Just like that night.

We had to dress up. I wore a hat with a leaf on it, Mako's scarf, and some old clothes Pema had. Mako had Bolin's help try to find something to wear. I was sitting in my room when I heard the door open.

"Korra. It's time." It was Mako.

"Okay. Let's go." I said, and we both walked out.

"Be careful. If anything goes wrong come straight back." Tenzin said. We nodded.

We headed to the rally. It was in some abandon warehouse. We had our invitation. There was no way we couldn't get in.

I grabbed his arm. "We need to blend in." I said, he looked at me and smiled.

We made it to the enterence and the man let us in. When we got in I let go of Mako's arm, sadly. Then we saw Amon on stage. I got angry. I wanted to go up and burn him to death.

"Korra!" Mako whispered. "You're burning up. It's okay. You'll get your chance." He said with a smile, then surprisingly laced his fingers through mine.

Amon spoke. "Welcome Equalist brothers and sisters. I called this rally for an important message. We are beginning to equalize the world. For the Spirits have given me the power to take away a person's bending. Forever." I squeezed Mako's hand, scared to see if it was true. "And here is my demonstration. Here is Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threat Triads." Many boos came from the audience. Then Amon pressed one thumb to Zolt's forehead, the other thumb near his shoudler, then released. "Go ahead Zolt. Try bending. It's no use." Amon said. Zolt tried to bend, but nothing came out. Then I saw him look directly at me, straight into my eyes.

"Wha- What did you do to me?" Zolt asked.

"Your bending is gone. Forever." Amon said, and moved on to the rest of his demonstrations.

"We need to get out of here. We found out what we need now we need to leave. If we get caught we could be next." Mako told me, squeezing my hand.

"Okay. Let's slip out quietly." I said. We made it back to the enterence, and slipped out. I was still holding his hand, too scared to let go.

"This is unbelieveable. He can actually take away someone's bending. We need to get back to Tenzin." Mako said, as we ran back to the island.

We told Tenzin everything. Beginning to end. I noticed Mako glancing at me, to make sure I was okay. But I wasn't okay. He looked me in the eyes. He knew I was there. But why did he let me go?

"Korra? Are you listening?" Tenzin asked impatiently.

"Yeah sorry. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Then I went off to my room.

I laid down on the bed, facing the wall. Then there was a knock on the door. "Go away Tenzin. I just wanna be alone." I said through my tears.

The door opened anyway. They came and sat on my bed next to me. I turned over to see it was Mako.

"Korra. What is it?" He said gently.

"He looked me right in the eyes. He knew I was there the whole time. And he let me leave. It doesn't make sense!" I cried.

Mako leaned down and hugged me. I cried into his shirt, which he's never minded. When we broke apart he looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. I promise. If he ever touches you I'll be sure he's gone before he can say Pro-Bending." I laughed, making me feel a little better. "How about we go to the arena tomorrow. Have some fun training. Championship is coming up soon."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

"Now go to sleep." He said softly, placing a kiss on my forehead. Then I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Mako's POV

I woke up to find Korra already up. We ate breakfast and headed over to the arena. We put our gear on then headed over into the gym.

"Wanna spar?" She asked.

"Okay. But you can only use water. We're training for the Championship." I said.

"That's no fun!" she said, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Oh so you can't win without your other elements?" I challenged her.

"Oh it's on City Boy!" She said.

She threw a water whip, but I managed to move before it hit me. I threw a few flames over but she kept avoiding. We went back and forth for a while. I got spalshed a few times, but it dryed off quickly. I punched a flame at her, which her decided to redirect back at me. She then grabbed my ankle with her water whip causing me to fall. Her foot was no my chest moments later.

"You cheated. Therefore I win." I said.

"Nope. I win." She said with a smirk.

When she wasn't paying attention I grabbed her foot and she fell over. I rolled over and pinned her down. "I think I win this one." I said. Then I realized our faces were inches apart. We looked in each others eyes, then slowly closing the distance. The kiss was soft, passionate. She ran her fingers through my hair. My arms moved around her waist. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime. And I never wanted it to end. We both seemed to equally enjoy it. But it ended when the door opened. I got off of her, so it didn't look suspicious.

It was Bolin. "Hey guys! What did I miss?" he sounded excited.

I looked over at Korra. "Just some sparring. That's it." I said, smiling at Korra, who smiled back. Then I knew for sure she liked me.

"Nice! Who won?" Bolin asked.

"I think we both did." Korra said with a smile.

There was a moment of silence. Korra and I had gotten up off the floor and were standing.

"I gotta get back to the Air Temple. I'm sure Tenzin wants to train. I'll see you guys later." She smiled, then left. Leaving Bolin grinning widely at me.

"Dude! You finally kissed her! It's about time!" Bolin said excitedly.

"Wait. How did you know?" I asked.

"Oh come on. You were side by side on the floor, both of you were as red as Pabu." I was trying to hide my smile, but I failed. "And it seems like both of you enjoyed it. Well what are you waiting for! Go asked her out!" He said shoving me out the door.

I ran out of the arena, finding Korra about to get on the ferry.

"Korra!" I shouted. She turned around.

"Hey Mako." she said, still smiling.

"Umm, I was wondering, if, uhh, you want to, um, get dinner later?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck.

She smiled. "Sure. I'll see you later." She smiled again, then got on the ferry. I headed back to the arena, grinning all the way up to the attic. Because tonight, I have a date with Korra.

* * *

**Okay I know this was really cheesey but it need to came at some point. Let me know how you like it and be prepared because their date is the next chapter!(:**


	14. Chapter 14

Korra's POV

As soon as the ferry docked, I ran to the house. I had no idea how to dress for a date, let alone what to do on one. I needed Pema's help.

"Pema!" I said, running in the house. "I really need your help."

"Of course dear. What is it?" She asked.

"So I have a date tonight. And I need help with everything." I stated.

"Okay. I have the perfect thing for you to wear. I'll go get it." Pema said, then walked off.

I waited in my room for Pema for what seemed forever. I was nervous. _What do you do on dates? I'm not romantic. Ugh. I am so screwed._

Pema walked in, holding the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. The dress was a light, pale blue, strapless, with ruffles. When I put it on, it fit perfectly. It was beautiful. Then Pema started working on my hair. After she brushed it all out she made it all perfectly straight. She said it was already pretty down.

"Pema. This is beautiful. Thank you." I told her, giving her a hug.

"Anytime. Now go enjoy your date." She said and shoved me out the door.

As soon as I stepped up Mako got off the ferry. I was stunned. He was wearing a suit, with his scarf (of course) and holding fire lillies.

"Woah." He said, stunned. "You look, beautiful."

I blushed furiously. He offered his arm, and I took it. We then got on the ferry.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"That," he said looking at me, "is the surprise."

When the ferry got back to the main part of the city we started walking until Mako stopped me. He then took his scarf, and tied it around my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You can't see the surprise until we get there. Just trust me. Until then don't touch the blind fold." He said.

We were walking for quiet a while when we suddenly stopped. We were standing in grass, I could feel it brush my ankle. Mako had let go of me, and stepped behind me. He then gently removed my blind fold, and I opened eyes.

There was a blanket, layed out with a picnic basket. Candles surrounded us, in a wide circle. Fireflies flew above us. I didn't know what to say.

"Mako. This is beautiful. How- When- When did you do all this?"

"A few hours ago. The hardest part was catching the fireflies. Those suckers never stop." He said, and we both laughed.

We sat down on the blanket, eating sandwiches Mako had made. We had finished eating then I sat up.

"Okay! Question time." I said excitedly.

"What?" he asked, now sitting up.

"I ask a question, you answer, you ask a question, I answer. I'll go first. When did you first start liking me?" I asked.

"Well, it was a long time ago. With in the first year I had a crush on you, but it went away. Then about two years ago when we started Pro-Bending was the big crush. Which is still on going." He said smiling. "Now, what do you like most about me?" he asked.

"Oh it's got to be your hair." We started laughing. "Or how every time I get sad you always tell em it will be okay. And it was okay." I paused for a moment. "Do you think I am a good Avatar?" I needed an answer.

"Korra." he said, moving closer, then reached for my hand. "You are an amazing Avatar. No matter what anyone says." He smiled. "Are you a good dancer?"

"What? No." Mako stood up, pulling me up too. "No Mako I can't dance." I said, but he pulled me up anyway.

"Come on. Try. Just follow my lead." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me closer.

I put my arms around his neck. We swayed back and forth. He spun me around a few times, laughing when I almost fell. Then, we locked eyes. Mako then leaned in, and kissed me. There was no hesitation to kiss him back. I played with his hair in my fingers. He then pulled back, twirled me, then spoke. "Did I mention how beautiful you look?" We then proceeded to kiss again.

After we pulled away, we laced our fingers together, and walked back to the island. _Woah._ I thought. _That kiss in the gym, that was my first kiss. And Mako's first kiss._ I smiled at my thought, as we made it back to Air Temple Island.

"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." he said, then kissed my forehead.

I walked in inside, only to be greeted by Ikki and Jinora.

"Korra! It's that handsome firebender boy! Did he take you on a date? Ooh! Did he kiss you?" Ikki asked a million questions.

I ignored them, and headed to my room. I changed out of the dress, and laid down on the bed. I fell asleep, only to dream about our wonderful first date.

* * *

**There it is! Their first date. Oh but what's coming next? Continue reading thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Third Person**

"So, it's the firebender. Wait until he's alone to capture him. Then bring him to me." Amon said.

"It will be my pleasure, Amon." Lieutenant said, leaving with his chi blockers.

Mako was walking home from the Air Temple. But something didn't seem right. He stopped and turned around. Chi blockers jumped out of the bushes. Mako had taken down some of them, but there was just too much for one person. The Lieutenant came up behind him and shocked him with the kali sticks until he was knocked out.

"Come on. We're taking this one to Amon." Lieutenant told the chi blockers. They jumped into a van, and headed off to headquarters.

Mako woke up, not knowing where he was or how he got there. Then he saw Amon and remembered everything.

"So you're finally awake. Took you long enough." Amon said to Mako.

"Why am I here? Let me go!" Mako yelled.

"Oh I think you know why you're here. You know what I want. And you and I both know she'll do anything to get here precious boyfriend back." Amon said.

Meanwhile at Air Temple Island..

Korra was sitting in her room, when Tenzin walked in.

"Korra, I think you need to hear this." Tenzin said, worried.

Korra jumped up and ran to the radio. It was Amon.

"Good evening Republic City. This is Amon. I have some news for you Avatar." Amon said, then there was a scream.

"Korra! Don't listen to him! He's baiting you!" Mako's voice screamed from the radio.

Amon had captured Mako, she thought.

"No. No this- NO!" Korra screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"If you want your precious boyfriend back, I'll let him go and take you instead. Come to Avatar Aang Memorial Island at midnight tonight. Come, alone."

There was silence. Korra stopped crying and spoke.

"I'm going. I have to get Mako." Korra said, standing up.

"Korra! You can't. Amon is tricking you. Even Mako said he's baiting you." Tenzin said.

"I don't care! I need Mako! And he needs me!" Korra said, about to storm out.

"Okay. Just be need a back up plan. White Lotus members will be around Yue Bay if there is trouble." Tenzin said.

"Fine. Can I go now?" Korra asked impatiently.

"Go. We'll be around the bay." Tenzin said.

That was all Korra need. She ran off to Avatar Aang Memorial Island. She needed to know Mako was okay. He didn't sound entirely good on the radio. She needed him.

Korra reached the island and headed inside. "Amon! Come out! Give me Mako!" she shouted.

"Well well. The Avatar showed up. What a hero." It was the Lieutenent.

Korra was startled. "Come on Mustache Man. Where's Amon?" she said.

The Lieutenent was angry. "Right this way, Avatar." he said, then chi blockers came out and grabbed Korra.

They walked down the hall and into a dark room. The chi blockers tighten their grip, and opened the door.

"Hello Avatar. Glad to see you got my message." Amon said.

"Korra! No!" It was Mako. He was tied to a pole, with many scratches. It pained Korra to see him like that.

"Fine. I'm here. No let him go!" Korra shouted at Amon.

"Oh I will. But I'll keep him a little longer. Long enough for him to watch you die. Slowly." Amon said, walking up to Korra.

Korra swept her leg, tripping all the chi blockers. They let her go, and she went after Amon. She sent four fire blast at him, which he dodged all of them. He ducked and twisted her arm, causing a large amount of pain to Korra.

Korra screams, and Mako struggles to get loose. Someone unties him, and he is prepared to attack. But it's Tenzin.

"Mako are you okay?" Tenzin asked.

"Some bruises and scratches. I'll be fine." Mako said, rushing to help Korra.

Amon was breaking Korra, slowly and painfully. Mako used all his energy and shot Amon with lightning. He dropped Korra, she was full of pain, not moving. Amon fell to the ground, still alive though. Mako ran and scooped up Korra, running for the boat Korra came on.

"Mako. You're okay." Korra said weakly.

He set her down on the boat. "I'm fine, but you aren't. We need to get you out of here."

They got back to the island and Mako picked Korra up gently and brought her to her room. The healers came in and rushed over to Korra. One healer healed Mako and shoved him out the door.

"Mako are you alright?" Pema asked.

"I'm fine. Is Korra going to be okay?" Mako asked.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine. Go get some rest." Pema told Mako, giving him a blanket.

Mako laid down on the couch and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
